


Lonely Pearl takes flight

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Clouds, Flying, Swans, lovely sunset, world from above
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A short tale of the Pearl from the new mobile game flying on Earth.





	Lonely Pearl takes flight

>A Pearl stood alone near the lighthouse on top of the hill overlooking Beach City. Her short white hair covered her eyes, waving gently in the breeze along with her translucent white shawl that draped over her shoulders, the gem on her chest shining in the sunlight.   
>Two pale white moth wings fluttered behind her, with dark and light markings upon them, forming rings and curves. She grimaced a bit as she felt them flutter, a reminder of her corrupted form.   
>She knew she was free, free to do whatever she wanted to on Earth, free of corruption, free of the punishment that had been inflicted upon her, but she found herself unsure of what she wanted to do with her life now that she was unrestricted.  
>As she stood on that hill, looking upon the ocean and sky, she saw a flock of birds soaring through the sky. She found herself longing to join them. Steeling her nerves, she gave her moth wings a few flaps before backing up away from the cliff side.  
>With silent determination, she ran towards the cliff at full force, jumping off as she hit the edge. Her wings fluttered as she started to fall, her downward motion slowing and halting as they began to produce the needed force for flight.   
>She felt a strange sensation of weightlessness as she continued to flap her wings, vaguely recalling what flight was like in her moth form. She smiled to herself as she began to propel herself through the skies, raising herself further off the ground before she started to fly over the town. She saw small specks below her, wondering who they were and what they were doing. She wondered if any of them had plans for their lives. She shook her head before continuing her flight, the air rippling through her hair and shawl. She could ask them later, when she became more acquainted with the world.   
>She decided to fly up higher, towards the fluffy white clouds above her. The air rushed past her body, chilling it slightly as she picked up speed.   
>She giggled as she ran her hand through a fluffy white cloud. She felt the moisture gather upon her hand, felt the cold drops run off as they fell towards the ground. She hoped whatever was below her wouldn't mind the few early drops.   
>She spotted another flock of birds in the distance, large and white, much like the majority of her form, and decided to follow them, careful to stay far enough behind them so she wouldn't disturb their flight. She frowned a bit as she saw the birds dive down below the clouds, hesitating for a moment before she followed their motion and began to descend back towards the ground.   
>Her eyes widened as she saw where the birds were landing. Waves of water gently lapped upon the sandy shoreline, a small grove a trees a short distance beyond the sand. She saw the birds land on the water itself, gentle ripples forming upon the lake as each one took a position. The birds stuck their long black beaks within the water, pulling up strange finned creatures from within the lake, swallowing them whole.   
>The Pearl fluttered down to the shore, sitting upon the sand gently. She looked around at where she arrived, the setting sun casting shades of pink, orange, red, and purple across the sky, reflected within the waters.  
>For the first time since she had been healed, the Pearl felt glad to have her wings, glad to have the opportunity to see what the world she had wanted to save had to offer her. A sense of ease washed over her, the future didn't seem so uncertain anymore. She knew she had to see everything the Earth had to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope enough people know about the new mobile game to appreciate this short little story about the Pearl featured in it.


End file.
